


Raindrops

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human!Gideon, Kissing in the Rain, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Gideon feels rain for the first time.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about storms and OTPS last night and somehow I thought about Gideon feeling rain for the first time. Thus, this was born!

The first time she felt it, Gideon was returning to the Waverider with Rip. They had wrapped up the loose ends of an aberration and decided to walk back. Above them in the sky, storm clouds were brewing. Rip made a comment about getting back to the Waverider before they got caught up in a downpour.

Something wet hit her cheek. Gideon flinched at it. When she brought her hand to wipe it away, she felt wet on the back of her hand then. The pavement started to take on another color slowly through dots. Around her and Rip, people were starting to put up their umbrellas.

“Damn,” Rip muttered. “It’s starting.”

Gideon frowned. “What?”

“The rain,” her captain answered.

More drops of rain were hitting her now. Feeling was still a new sensation Gideon was adapting to in this human body. As an AI, she had been able to spread herself out as far as possible and access everything she needed at once, but hadn’t been able to experience senses. Being human forced her to remain in one concentrated body, but it gave her senses and emotions and experience she could undergo for herself. Each day was a new adventure for her.

She liked the feeling of rain on her face and hands. Gideon stopped walking and stood on the sidewalk. Rip didn’t notice her and continued on. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sky, letting the drops hit every inch of exposed skin. The feeling of happiness bubbled up inside her.

“Gideon?”

Gideon opened her eyes. Rip was standing a few yards from her. He must have noticed that she hadn’t been beside him. His umbrella was up, protecting him from the rain.

She gave him a smile. “Yes, Captain?”

“What are you doing?” he asked, walking back towards her.

“I’ve never felt rain before,” she shrugged, closing her eyes again. “It’s very pleasant.”

The rain suddenly turned into a downpour in the span of a few seconds. People hurried past them with umbrellas or coats pulled up, trying to stay dry. Gideon let out a laugh as the rainwater drenched her. She could feel it soaking through her clothes and making her hair stick to her skin. It was amazing.

Then the rain stopped. Gideon reopened her eyes. to see her captain standing right in front of her. He held his umbrella over both of them. There was something in his smile that made her lower her arms. It made her think of the way she felt about him.

She brought her hand up and placed it over the one that Rip had on the umbrella handle. Quickly, Gideon swung the umbrella down so rain pelted both of them. He yelped a little before shaking his head at her. His other hand reached out to slide a wet strand of her hair back before coming to rest against her cheek. Neither of them moved for a long second before Gideon made the move forward.

She definitely liked rain even before she decided to kiss Rip in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/Kudos=Love


End file.
